


Guitar Strummin'

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Song fic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong arms pull you down into his lap, eliciting giggles from the girls around you, you turned around to glare though with out much power "Watch it Solace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Strummin'

There he was, Will Solace your..boyfriend sitting in the grass with his sisters, strumming his guitar while they softly sang along.

You didn't recognize the tune but the words sounded nice. 'This is the start of something beautiful, this is the start of something new.'

You were a few away, absently swaying to the soft rythum, you're dark eyes fixed of Will's face as he strummed the strings. 

He was mouthing along to the words, eyes wandering and then lighting up as he saw you, a blinding bright smile appeared on his face and you couldn't help but give a small grin in reply.

He stops strumming,cutting off the song while receiving a few noises of confusion. He waves a hand to you beckoning you over "C'mon Angel hang out for a bit."

Warily you step over to the group you move to sit on a patch of grass next to Will when a pair of strong arms wrap around you, pulling you down into his lap,  eliciting a few giggles from the girls around you. 

You turned your face to his glaring, though without much force behind it "Watch it Solace."

He only grins another stunning smile before connecting your mouths together, almost chaste but you can feel the affection radiating from him and you know you are also giving a similar vibes.

It's over quickly as you break apart, foreheads briefly resting against eachother blue and black eyes still closed. He pulls back planting a soft kiss on your nose before you turn back around.

His arms tightly encircle your waist, everyone was surprised at how Will was the acception to the no touching rule but really you desparately craved his touch. A brush on the shoulder, a kiss on the forehead, how his hands grip your slim waist.

You sigh leaning into him, your head resting back on his shoulder as you gaze up at him, golden hair falling into his brilliant blue eyes a bright smile gracing his tan face. 

He's your sunshine. 

He leans over to the girl on the left of him, whispering something in her ear that causes a small laugh and her to reach for the previously forgotten guitar laying in the grass.

You make a small noise of inquiry and he simply shrugs and tells to wait and find out. You're caught a bit off guard as the girl who grabbed the guitar begins to strum the strings softly starting another unfamiliar tune.You close your eyes melting into Will, you're startled by the voice right next to your ear, quietly singing to the song.

His voice is low and sweet as he sings

"Settle down with me   
Cover me up   
Cuddle me in."

Your dark eyes fluttered open and you look up through your dark hair at Will, you can see a bit of his blue eyes looking down at you has he sings.

There's a break in the lyrics were it's just the slow beat of the song then he's singing again,   
"Lie down with me and   
hold me in your arms."

You feel your cheeks heat up and your hands find their way to his gripping them for dear life "Will wh-" you're cut off by a soft kiss placed on the base of your neck as the guitar plays.

His voice cuts through the music and you feel the warmth inside you grow at the sound as he sings the next verse,

"And my hearts against your chest lips pressed to your neck   
and I'm falling for your eyes but they dont know me yet.  
And with a feeling I forget, I'm in love now."

He pauses singing once more as the guitar takes over, he rests his face against your shoulder and you can feel the smile on his face pressing against your skin. You look over at him through your hair, and your eyes find his, they're deep and full of emotions, the few you can pick out are happiness and affection.

He places a kiss to your clothed shoulder before returning singing, his voice lower directed more pointly to you

"Kiss me like you wanna be love  
You wanna be loved,You wanna be   
loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love."  
The guitar stops and you feel his mouth pressing against your ear, "I love you Nico so much."

You feel a rare smile break across your face and you twist around, wrapping your gangly legs around his waist and press a kiss against his lips, murmuring 'I love you too Will.'

The song comes to where the lyrics start up again but Will doesn't sing, his sister's carrying the tune as you both sit in bliss forehead to forehead.

 

 

[A/N TO THE SHEERIOS OUT THERE YES  I KNOW I FUCKED UP THE LYRICS IT WAS ON PURPOSE.]


End file.
